The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Computing and electronic devices often communicate over a network to access data, services, or functionalities provided by other devices. These other devices are typically configured as network devices that may be discovered, configured, or accessed by a host device over the network. To enable interaction with a host device, a network device maintains a network presence by broadcasting or advertising information in accordance with various network protocols, such as discovery or addressing protocols.
Some network protocols used to maintain a network presence, however, communicate via higher layers of a network stack that utilize more-complex resources of a network device. Because more-complex resources consume additional power, it is often desirable to power down these resources during periods of inactivity in order to conserve power. Maintaining a network device's network presence, however, often prevents the more-complex resources from being powered-down which can result in higher-than-necessary power consumption.